


Even the Most Well Behaved Have Off Days

by knitgrump



Series: Little Grumps [4]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Diapers, M/M, danny is a little overwhelmed, little!Dan, meltdowns, yknow it be like that sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitgrump/pseuds/knitgrump
Summary: Danny wets his diaper while little, gets overwhelmed, is kind of a little shit and then has to cry it out.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Series: Little Grumps [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527782
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Even the Most Well Behaved Have Off Days

**Author's Note:**

> ADHD_cravingATTENTION suggested in the comments of Two AM Feedings: "Maybe one where Dan needs a diaper/nappy change and is really fussy? I.e keeps wriggling around and won't stay still. Haven't seen anyone write a diaper/nappy change with that prompt yet" and I wanted to try.

It’s one of those days where Dan is really small. Like small enough that Arin’s had to put him in diapers and has had to figure out what they’re gonna do. Arin doesn’t have a whole lot of experience with babies. 

For a while they did some finger painting. Danny tried to be careful with the paint, being careful to only dip the tips of his fingers into it, but inevitably paint ends up everywhere, including Danny’s hair, and then it’s bath time. 

After the bath, Arin’s got Danny on the couch, only in his diaper and a t-shirt with a stegosaurus themed pacifier in his mouth, and he’s reading to him. It’s some children’s book that Arin downloaded—one of those ones with animal characters and a morality lesson. Danny is staring enraptured at the screen, listening intently. 

Until he wasn’t. 

Danny starts fidgeting. He’s subtle about it at first—little rearranging wiggles that end with him sticking his face in Arin’s chest and sighing. Then the sighs get more fitful. Then the fidgets get to be pretty constant. Arin places the tablet on the end table behind him and checks Dan’s diaper. 

Danny doesn’t often actually wet his diaper. Arin puts him in them for the sake of Dan’s little space and partially as just a precaution. Accidents happen after all. 

Arin shakes his head fondly and starts to gather Danny, all long gangly limbs, in his arms. Danny makes a protesting noise even as he wraps his arms loosely around Arin’s neck. 

“You had an accident, Danny,” Arin explains as he carries Danny back to his bedroom—they’re at Dan’s place for once; Suzy had wanted to have a horror movie marathon with a couple of non-Grump friends and Arin and Dan hadn’t had much time to themselves in a bit. 

Dan whines a bit. Arin chuckles and kisses him on the cheek. “I know, honey,” he says. 

Danny also whines when Arin places him on the towel still on the bed from after the bath. He’s still got his pacifier in his mouth, but Arin is making sure to keep an eye on it. Sometimes (very very rarely) Danny can get...bratty...and Arin’s not likely to forget the time he got hit in the nose with a pacifier. 

Arin pats Dan on the tummy a couple times, smiling when he squirms. He’s not smiling when he comes back with a diaper and a bottle of baby powder to find that Dan has squirmed his way backwards on the bed, clearly heading for freedom. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” he asks, grabbing Dan’s thighs and pulling him back towards him. 

A petulant whine escapes Dan. He tenses his legs as Arin tries to spread his legs to remove the wet diaper. Arin sighs and uses a bit more force than he usually does and manages to get Dan’s legs apart and the diaper off. 

The little space for both of them isn’t sexual, but occasionally a response happens, so Arin is unbothered to find Dan at about half chub. He just makes a note to take care of Dan when he’s out of little space. 

He’s pulled from his thoughts when he feels Dan’s foot connect with his side, not enough to hurt but enough to be noticed. 

“Did you just kick me?” 

Dan just stares up at him, sucking on his pacifier, his eyes wide and innocent. He kicks again. 

Arin just stares at him. “Are you kidding me?”

Dan isn’t usually anything other than the perfect little. He doesn’t through tantrums, he doesn’t whine. He’s sweet and cute and cuddly and—

He kicks again, and in the process he scoots further up the bed using Arin as leverage. 

Arin grabs Dan’s ankle, pulls him closer, and in one smooth motion flips Dan’s legs up and places the new diaper underneath him. 

Dan spits his pacifier in Arin’s face as retaliation. 

Taking a deep breath, Arin briefly closes his eyes. It won’t do either of them any good for Arin to get mad. Danny’s easily upset, and Arin doesn’t want to hurt his baby boy in any way. 

Danny kicks again. This time he accidentally catches Arin in the chin—and Arin knows it’s an accident because Danny immediately starts crying, like full on sobbing. Arin quickly tapes Danny into the diaper and pulls him into a hug. 

He gets pushed away almost immediately, and Danny just flops onto the bed and smushes his face into the mattress. Arin gets up on the bed next to him and runs his fingers through Danny’s hair while also just waiting for him to cry himself out. 

It doesn’t take too long. 

Once Dan is done crying, Arin rubs his hands up and down Danny’s back. 

“You get overwhelmed, baby?” 

Danny nods, his hair bouncing around his head. 

“Just one of those days?”

Another nod. 

“Wanna take a nap?”

Danny rolls over so he can look at Arin and nods. Arin wipes the tears off his face and pulls Danny up into his lap. Danny immediately presses his face into Arin’s neck. 

Arin holds onto him securely. “You take a nap, baby.”


End file.
